1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an occlusion clamp and applicator for applying the occlusion clamp to body tissue. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an occlusion clamp and applicator having few moving parts particularly suited for coronary bypass procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Occlusion clamps and applicators for applying occlusion clamps to tissue are known in the art. Typically, occlusion clamps are used during a variety of surgical procedures to isolate an area which requires surgical repair. For example, during coronary artery bypass grafting occlusion clamps are used to isolate the heart and the coronary blood vessels by placing an occlusion clamp on the ascending aorta. Occlusion clamps are also used extensively during neurosurgical procedures to isolate a cerebral aneurysm from the cerebral artery. Such known occlusion clamps and applicators for applying occlusion clamps to tissue are complex and are susceptible to inadvertent separation of the occlusion clamp from the occlusion clamp applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,746 to Derechinsky discloses an applicator for applying clips to blood vessels. The applicator includes a rectilinear tube having a coaxial rod extending therethrough. The distal end of the rod includes a hook adapted to support a clip. A handle and operating mechanism are connected to a proximal end of the tube and rod and are operable to reciprocate the tube relative to the rod. The tube and rod are biased relative to each other such that a clip supported on the hook is partially retained within the tube in a compressed and open position. Upon actuation of the applicator, the tube is retracted from about the clip to allow the clip to return to a normally closed position. If the clip is not adequately clamped about tissue when the actuator is released, it is likely that the clip will become disengaged from the hook and fall into the body adjacent the surgical site.
This is especially true during procedures which require the instrument to be partially rotated about its longitudinal axis during application of the clamp.
Accordingly, a need exists for an occlusion clamp and clamp applicator which reduces the likelihood of inadvertent separation of the occlusion clamp and clamp applicator and is easy to use and to manufacture.